1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an embroidering machine and in particular to an embroidering machine which has a mechanism being capable of establishing automatic change of a thread to another.
2. Prior Art
One of the conventional embroidering machines of the type is disclosed in, for example, the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 2802395 issued on Jul. 17, 1998 (the 10th year of Heisei). This embroidery machine includes a thread station at which a plurality of thread-wound spools are installed, a selecting mechanism which selects a thread wound on one of the spools, an embroidery stitching mechanism having a plurality of needles for producing an embroidering pattern on a work-piece with the selected thread, a driving mechanism for driving a frame which carries the work-piece in tension mode, a data processing means for reading data related to the embroidering pattern from a recording medium, a thread changing control means which designates a thread to be selected to the selecting mechanism, and a frame driving control means which orders the driving mechanism to drive the frame on the basis of the read data. The above-mentioned thread change is performed, only when the read date is indicative of thread change, by an interruption of the embroidering stitching operation and subsequent either of automatic needle change and automatic thread change pursuant to either of a needle number and a thread number (i.e. a position of spool at the thread station) which are stored in the read data.
In the conventional or above-mentioned structure, for producing a specific embroidering pattern on the work-piece, each of the needles has to be routed with a designated colored thread. If one of the needles is routed with a wrong colored thread, a different or unexpected embroidering pattern is produced on the work-piece. In addition, after producing an embroidering pattern, sometimes another embroidering pattern may be produced on the same or another work-piece. In such a case, at least one of the colored threads routed to a specific needle has to be replaced with another colored threads, which may result in that a wrong colored thread is routed to the specific needle. That is, whenever with a specific embroidering machine different embroidering patterns are produced on a common work-piece or different work-piece, an operation for routing at least a colored thread from a specific needle to another needle is inevitably requested and checking whether such a thread route changing operation has been done correctly is also necessary.
The above-mentioned cumbersome can be seen whenever, with a specific embroidering machine having single needle, a different embroidering patterns are produced on a common work-piece or different work-pieces.
A need exists to provide an embroidering machine which is free from the above-described drawbacks.